La Guardiana
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo la estuvo observando impotente... pero ya había llegado la hora de luchar por aquella causa justa... Chikane X Himeko. AU.


**La Guardiana**

Cuando el reino insular de Yamato empezó a ser invadido por las fuerzas aliadas de los reinos vecinos más allá del mar del oeste denominados Chin y Gorieó éstos derrotaron a las fuerzas marítimas de Yamato aunque no sin mucho esfuerzo y sin sufrir muchas bajas por parte de los invasores.

Una vez que desembarcaron se abrieron paso hasta matar a los reyes que habían llegado a combatir a los invasores por tierra junto sus soldados…

Cuando cayeron asesinados ambos reyes el fatalismo entre los soldados de Yamato fue tal que empezaron la retirada pero el enemigo furibundo no iba a dejarles escapar…

Pero las tropas de Chin y de Gorieó se detuvieron cuando de pronto un gigante de color grisáceo surgió del bosque cercano arremetiendo contra el ejército invasor masacrando a la gran mayoría… Ahora eran los pocos supervivientes de los reinos invasores los que huían despavoridos… Zarparon hacia altamar a toda velocidad hasta perderse en el horizonte…

El gigante grisáceo volvió a internarse en el bosque luego de haber permanecido en la costa por casi una hora vigilando que los barcos se alejaran hasta perderse de vista…

Los soldados de Yamato tuvieron tiempo suficiente para recuperarse en parte… Subieron a carretas a casi la mitad de los caídos entre ellos a ambos reyes para darles más tarde una respetable sepultura…

¿Cómo le iban a informar a la princesa el asesinato de sus padres…? Nadie tenía cara para hacerlo pero debía hacerse pues al fin y al cabo era su deber…

Kurusugawa Himeko, acompañada por sus tres sirvientas y guardianas personales, Saotome Makoto, Shiratori Kuu y Kisaragi Otoha recibió con terrible pesar aquella noticia que era la peor de su vida… No sólo notaba tristeza y furia por la muerte violenta de sus padres sino también por todos los soldados caídos en combate…

A la mañana siguiente tras llorar en silencio toda la noche pero sin descansar en organizar los preparativos para su viaje a la costa junto con sus soldados Himeko salió de la muralla que protegía el castillo vistiendo una pulcra y ligera armadura tras haber terminado de enterrar a sus padres y a los solados caídos con asistencia de sus sirvientas y de los citadinos.

A sus 18 años la princesa Himeko sabía blandir una espada y escudo así como usar el arco y la flecha pero nadie quería que ella misma fuera al frente... simplemente porque no soportarían también perder para siempre a su princesa siendo ésta tan joven…

Pero Himeko no sólo iba hasta la costa en la cual desembarcó el enemigo para repeler otra posible oleada invasora sino porque el relato del gigante grisáceo la intrigó sobremanera…

¿Por qué el gigante había solamente atacado a las tropas de Chin y de Gorieó sin mostrar hostilidad alguna hacia los de Yamato? Era más como si el gigante estuviera del lado de Yamato pero por la región nunca antes se había escuchado de un avistamiento semejante… Tenían que averiguar qué era y sobre todo qué intenciones verdaderas tenía aquel ser inmenso…

Llegaron pues a la costa donde los invasores habían desembarcado pero aunque en principio no vieron a nada ni a nadie fuera de lo normal pronto vieron que se les acercaba una hermosísima muchacha de cabello azulado.

Himeko le preguntó quién era y de dónde venía.

"Me llamo Himemiya Chikane y vengo del país lunar de Izumo…". Le respondió la indagada pero Himeko no terminó de sorprenderse cuando Chikane continuó: "Pero llegué muy tarde para salvar a sus padres y a muchos de sus soldados… Por favor disculpe mi torpeza…".

"Chikane-San, por favor levántate". Le dijo Himeko a Chikane que había puesto una rodilla sobre el suelo: "Si no hubiera sido por vos habrían diezmado a todos nuestros soldados… así que en realidad te lo agradezco…".

Pero la princesa Kurusugawa pensó al instante en Izumo, el país lunar, del que leyera tanto en antiguos libros y que oyera también tanto de boca de los bardos.

"¿Sabes algo de un gigante de color gris que ronda por esta área?".

Le preguntó Himeko a Chikane.

"Sí, es mi guardián".

Entonces se abrió como una especie de brecha del que surgió el mismo gigante grisáceo que habían visto los soldados de Himeko. Se trataba de un meca que se arrodilló frente a Himeko y a sus soldados.

Himemiya Chikane le explicó entonces que este gigante era una especie de androide desarrollado por la avanzada tecnología de Izumo pero que pese a tener toda este avance técnico que la ciencia del país lunar desarrolló se tenía estrictamente prohibido por parte de los inmortales intervenir en el mundo de los humanos… y ella había roto esa ley máxima porque se había enamorado de ella, de la princesa Kurusugawa Himeko…

Himeko, sus guardianas y sus soldados estaban estupefactos… Todos estos eventos eran demasiados para asimilarlos en tan poco tiempo…

"Los inmortales de Izumo a menudo observamos lo que pasa en su mundo pero como mencioné no podemos interferir en lo que pase o no pase en el suyo….". Y antes de que Himeko pudiera replicar Chikane prosiguió: "Pero me enamoré de usted, Kurusugawa Himeko-San… su belleza y su fortísimo pero dulce carácter me cautivó en lo más profundo de mi corazón… La amo con todo mi ser… No podía dejar que la mataran o la esclavizaran… Por eso ayudé a sus soldados…".

Himeko estaba nerviosa y colorada como nunca antes lo había estado en su vida y no podía disimularlo.

Makoto, una de las guardianas personales, iba a decirle algo a la extranjera pero de repente unas 6 brechas como la del meca de Chikane se manisfestaron y de cada una de ellas surgió un meca, que aunque de formas distintas al de Chikane, se llegaba a distinguir que eran de la misma especie del primer androide.

Chikane se dio la vuelta, subió por el brazo de su meca hasta quedar sobre su hombro.

"¡No me importa si me matan pero no toquen a estas gentes!".

Gritó Chikane al meca que tenía más cerca, en cuyo hombro apareció como por arte de magia un joven apuesto de tez clara.

"Miren, hermanos, esta imbécil cree que sabe algo… Pero de ser así nunca habría roto esta ley suprema…".

Anunció el de la piel clara.

"Llevémonosla sin demora que se nos hace tarde para almorzar".

Apremió un tipo corpulento que apareció sobre el hombro derecho de su propio meca.

"¡Himeko, huyan! ¡No podré contenerlos por mucho tiempo!".

Entonces la princesa Kurusugawa dio la orden de retirada inmediata.

Todos se replegaron cuando empezó la breve pelea que se armó entre Chikane y los otros 6 mecas…

Chikane fue vapuleada y vencida en cuestión de unos minutos… y se la llevaron desapareciendo por una enorme brecha que cubrió a los 7 mecas…

 _Luego de ese suceso nada se supo de aquella bellísima muchacha y sólo le rezo a las deidades por que al final no fueran tan duros con ella allá en Izumo…_

 _¿Me preguntan que qué pasó con los reinos de Chin y de Gorieó? Bueno, pues tras vaticinar una rápida y fácil victoria que no fue tal el mediocre rey de Gorieó fue derrocado por su corte y por su pueblo y subió al trono un nuevo rey… uno con una mentalidad para la paz verdadera... y los de Chin simplemente se ocuparon de asuntos infinitamente más serios al ver que su principal aliado para llegar a las costas de Yamato no les permitía el paso a sus tropas…_

 _Ah, Chitose, Hitomi, nietas mías, ya a los 65 una se pone a recordar sucesos curiosos y amores platónicos por doquier... Pero nunca olviden que hay ángeles guardianes que velan por todos nosotros así que cuando les flaqueen las fuerzas piensen en las buenas gentes que debe seguir habiendo en Izumo… Porque al final creo que en Izumo como en cualquier otro lugar hay muchas grandezas y de miserias y éstas son producto de la gente que vive en esos lugares…_

 _Chitose, Hitomi, gracias por escuchar esta historia mía… y ahora, si me disculpan, me tengo que ir allá al cielo al lado de su abuelo Sou-Chan…_


End file.
